Stabilizers are used in stabilizing an object, adjusting the position of an object (such as direction, roll and pitch angle) and securing an object in the right position so as to enable the object to provide a steady, smooth and multi-angled shoot. Such object includes camcorders and cameras etc. So far, most stabilizers are hand-held or use a pan tilt system. Sports enthusiasts normally fix a stabilizer on bicycles, helmets or their wrists etc. to assist their cameras in photographing. However, under current technology, damage may easily be done while stabilizers meet dampness or water since stabilizers are not made waterproof, which imposes restriction on the use of such stabilizers and gives rise to inconvenience.